


The Adventures of Gin the Kobold Farmer

by Wristan



Category: AI Dungeon 2 (Video Game), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Fantasy, Long, M/M, Multi, Planar shifting, Relationship(s), Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wristan/pseuds/Wristan
Summary: This is the tale of Gin Pinearm and how he his clan was attacked by a giant monster with green eyes. Will he find happiness?
Relationships: Kobolds - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	The Adventures of Gin the Kobold Farmer

**Author's Note:**

> Another run through AI Dungeon and I will probably be posting a lot of these here due to the fact that they won't publish on AI Dungeon's site. It really is quite annoying. I have fun with them though and I hope some of them are a nice read. Sorry for any grammar errors along the way, but sometimes they funny and I like to see how AI dungeon rolls with it.

I am Gin Pinearm a purple Kobold that is a Farmer in his village. Nothing exciting every happen in the village until one day... You see a huge monster, bigger than any you've ever seen before, it has a long tail and looks like it could eat an army. It also has four legs and two arms. The creature stands there looking at you with those big green eyes of its.

> Fear courses through my body and I attempt to flee from the danger as I watch other of my Kin running for their lives.

You feel fear coursing through your veins as you stare at this creature that can kill an entire village. You run away from the monster and try to find some place where you are safe from him but all you do is get lost in the forest.

> Being lost in the forest and knowing a large monster could come this way any moment I dig a hole to find from any possible dangers.

You decide to dig a small hole so you don't have to look into the eyes of such a monster anymore. You then start digging deeper and deeper down. Soon you reach the bottom and continue digging further and further away from any danger.

> I dig so deep that I end up in a cavern with a small stream flowing throw it

You begin to sink into the ground and you think about how strange it is that you are here in a cave instead of somewhere more pleasant. You begin to wonder if this was meant to be or not.  
Suddenly you hear something coming towards you from above.

> I attempt to hide somewhere to see who is approaching

You quickly crawl out of the hole you made and see a group of Kobolds coming towards you. They notice your hiding spot and they laugh at you.

"What? A little Kobold gets scared when he sees another Kobold?" One says while pointing at you.

> I came out and slap him across the face, "Fuck you, there was a large fucking monster up there eating everyone in my village. If your so brave why do you go fight it." I say at him angrily

The Kobold laughs at you and continues to laugh. He begins to walk over to you and kicks you in the back of the head causing you fall backwards onto the ground. You stand up slowly trying to regain your composure.

"Well I guess we'll know soon enough."

> I rake my claws across his face, "WANT TO GO MOTHER FUCKER!?" I growl

You roar and swing your clawed hands forward. Your claws tear through his face leaving a bloody mess on the ground. Blood spurts everywhere as you pull yourself off of him.

He tries to stand up but falls again after getting hit by your next attack.

> I kick and my razor sharp claws on my feet puncture into his gut

You grab him by the scruff of his neck and bring your claws up to stab into his throat. He lets out a pained scream and falls backwards onto the ground.

"See! That's what happens when you don't listen to me!"

> I turn a glare at the rest of the Kobold's in the group, "Any of you want to have a go?" I growl

You turn your attention to the Kobold's and you raise your clawed hands high into the air.

They all begin to gather around you ready to help you. You let them take turns attacking you, each time they succeed in killing you instantly.

> As they attempt to attack me I dodge all their attacks and flee

You keep dodging their attacks and you begin to run away from them. You don't even stop to heal yourself when you leave the cave.

You run for hours until you finally make it outside and realize that you've been running for days now.

> I look for a stream of water to drink from and clean myself up

You need to get some fresh water and clean yourself up before you can try to catch a ride back home. You decide that you should look for one near where you live.

You walk along the side of the road and see several streams of water.

> I go over and clean up. I then move up stream a bit to drink from the stream

You follow the stream of water upstream and find a place to sit down and wash up. You strip naked and start washing yourself off.

While you're doing this, you notice that there are other people walking around your area.

> I keep an eye on the people walking by as I continue to clean myself

You continue to watch the people passing by and you notice that they aren't paying any particular attention to you. They seem to be busy with something else.

> As I finish I put my leather vest back on and walk over to see what the people are working on

You pick up your clothes and put them back on. You feel like you should be wearing clothing right now, but you figure if someone is going to stare at you, it might as well be from a good reason.

> Being a Kobold I don't mind not having clothes, wear clothes is just a curtsy to others.

You decide to wear clothes. It isn't like you really care about your appearance, so why bother? You take off your leather vest and shirt and put them back on. You also put on some pants and shoes.

> I decide no to wear pants and shoes don't fit.

You decide that you don't want to wear pants or shoes because they don't fit properly.

You put on your leather jacket and head back to your cave. You hide in the cave for awhile watching the people pass by.

> I approach the people to see what they're working on

You slowly approach the people who were working on the car. You hear a lot of noise coming from inside and you wait patiently for them to come out.

> I blink at the weird object, never seeing a car before since they don't exist in medieval society.

You blink at the strange object. You have no idea what it could be, but you know that it's definitely something different than anything you've ever seen before.

> I stop one of the people, "Excuse me, but what is that your working on?" I ask them

You stop one of the workers and ask him what he's working on. He tells you that it's a wagon wheel.  
"A wagon wheel?" you say confused. "I thought wheels didn't exist."  
"They do, but we use them to transport goods," he says.

> I then realize that it was a wagon and not a 'car'. I then ask them, "Where are you all heading and do you mind if I come with you?" I ask

The worker looks at you expectantly.  
"Sure, where are we headed?" you ask.  
"We're going to a village called Rask," he replies.

> "Rask wouldn't be a Kobold village would it?" I ask him

"No, it's a human settlement," he says.  
You look around at the other people there and wonder how they got here. The only thing you can think of is that someone must have dropped them off somewhere.

> "Oh good. My village was attacked by a large monster and I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who survived." I tell him

He smiles at you and nods his head. He walks over to you and puts his hand on your shoulder. "Thank you for saving my life," he says.  
You smile back at him and give him a hug, which he returns with an even bigger grin on his face.

> I think for a moment about what we are doing then speak up, "Um, I never saved your life sir, but I do appreciate the hug." I say to him

He laughs and hugs you back. You return the gesture. "So...you're a Kobold too huh?" he asks as he pulls away from you.  
You nod your head, "Yes, I am."  
He chuckles a bit and continues walking ahead of you.

> "Have you encountered many of my kind or is this a first for you?" I ask him as we walk

He pauses for a moment and then answers, "This is my first time meeting any humans. It's been years since I last saw another living being.

> I look at him to see what race he is

You turn your head to look at him and see that he has a dark skinned complexion with black hair. He also wears some sort of armor, but you don't recognize it.

  
You shake your head and continue walking forward.

> "Are you a Dark Elf? What are you doing on the surface?" I look puzzled at him

He looks down at himself and shrugs, "It's hard to tell. I mean I suppose I'm just a common Kobold. A common Kobold that happens to be on the surface right now."

You look surprised, "What?! Are you kidding me?!" you exclaim.

> "You can't be a kobold if you have skin, Kobolds have scales not skin."

He shakes his head and sighs, "Well no, but I guess I am a common Kobold. Anyway, I should probably get back to work. See ya later!"  
You wave goodbye to him and begin walking along the road.

> I stop him, "Stop saying you're a kobold. Kobold have scales and are short. You have neither of these qualities." I say to him

He stops talking and turns to you, "Sorry about that. I thought you were a human."

> "You just said I was a Kobold. Kobold's look nothing like humans."

He looks confused again, then he frowns and says, 

You shrug your shoulders and say, 

You turn to him and say, 

You continue walking along the road. Eventually you reach a small town called Nuln.

> I begin to explore Nuln and see if anything catches my eye

As you approach Nuln, you notice a lot more people in the streets. Most of them are dressed in rags and wearing bandages on their wounds. Some of them seem very old and decrepit looking. The smell is horrible here.

> I look very concerned at the wounded civilians and poor health. I look for someone in better health and approach them

You walk over to one of the older men who seems to be fine. 

> I begin to ask him, "What happened here, why is everyone hurt and in such poor health?"

The man looks up from his wound and smiles at you, "I've never seen so much destruction in my life! I've lived here all my life and I've never seen anything like this before!

> "Were you attacked by a large monster with green eyes?" I ask

He nods, "Yes, I think that's what did it. We had no idea there was a creature living near us until we heard its roar."  
You nod and smile, "That sounds like the monster you fought in the forest."

> I think, "More like fled from", but you digress. "My village was just attacked a few days ago by the same monster."

You continue to talk with the man, "So you know something about this monster?"  
He nods, "We do. It was a big green thing with green eyes.

> I raise an eye brow, "Big green thing? That's kind of vague."

You shrug, "It's not like anyone knows what it is or where it came from. It could be anywhere."  
He continues to speak, "There were several of them and they weren't attacking our village alone either. They seemed to attack other villages as well."

> "Why and what do you mean there are several of them. One alone is enough to wipe out a large army." I start worrying

He sighs, "Well, I don't know what it means exactly. But we were attacked by a horde of them and we couldn't fight them off because our warriors didn't have the strength left in them after fighting off the orcs. Our soldiers died one by one."

> "So all your soldiers are dead and your town is defenseless?" I look even more worried then before.

He shakes his head, "No, not yet. We're trying to build a new village here and I'm going to try to convince some of the villagers that want to stay here."  
You shake your head, "This isn't worth it. This place is doomed."

> "I think you should all make your way to a larger city or if those monster come back you'll all be wiped out." I imply

The man frowns, "A small village like ours can't afford to leave right now. We need to keep building up our numbers. If we leave now, we won't have enough time to gather enough supplies and build a strong enough defense.

> "You all won't be able to do that either if you are all dead." I gesture at the ruined city

The man looks down, "If we are all dead, none of us will have to live under these conditions anymore." he says and walks away.  
You sigh and turn around to go back home. He calls after you, "Don't forget me!"

> Seeing as no on here will listen to reason I decide to grab enough supplies and make my way to one of the bigger cities

You walk through the ruins of the city, which has been reduced to rubble. The only things that remain standing are the statues and the broken bodies of their owners. You don't feel any different than when you first arrived here, though you notice that your body feels slightly lighter too.

> I look over my body and see why it feels lighter

Your senses seem to increase and you sense a faint breeze blowing. You take note of how much stronger the wind seems to be when compared to when you were walking normally.

You walk along the road for awhile and suddenly feel something strange.

>

A feeling of being watched.

You turn around and run as fast as you can towards the sound of the watchers. As soon as you reach them, they disappear into thin air. You follow them until you find yourself in a forest full of trees and bushes.

> I give up chasing after the person watching me and try to figure out where I am

You sit down and rest your tired body. You look around and realize that you are in a forest. There aren't many trees but there are plenty of bushes and grasses growing about.

As you continue to explore this area, you begin to hear sounds coming from somewhere nearby.

> I hide in a nearby bush where I heard the sound and see what the source is

You quickly hide behind a bush and wait for whatever it is that was following you. After waiting a few minutes, you peek out again to see what the source of the noise is.

>

It's just another group of monsters. They look very similar to the ones you fought earlier, though they are much bigger and meaner looking.

They approach you with hunger in their eyes and growls echoing throughout their bodies.

> They are unable to see me due to hiding in a bush and I wait for them to pass

You stand up slowly and watch the approaching monsters. You know that they cannot see you because of your position, so you wait patiently for them to pass by.

When they pass I turn and run in the opposite direction they were heading.

> I resume my original goal of heading to a large fortified city for refuge

You turn and start running towards a large fortified city. It would probably be safer than living in this wilderness.

You quickly get dressed and prepare yourself for your journey.

> It takes a few days, but I finally come upon the large city of Luxium

You finally arrive at the large city of Luxium. It is a massive city built on an island in the middle of a lake. Its walls extend all the way around the entire city and its gates are guarded by soldiers who keep watch over everything inside.

> I approach one of the guards, "Hail, I am a small Kobold farmer from the village of Hux. It was attacked by a large monster with green eyes. My I acquire entry in to you fair city?" I ask him

The guard looks at you and nods his head. He then turns back to his post and begins speaking to someone else.

"Yes, yes, yes! Welcome to the City of Heroes!" he says cheerfully.

> "Heroes you say. Why are heroes allowing these large monsters roam the lands hurting thousands of innocent people?" I ask confused

The guard looks at you and shrugs his shoulders. "Well, we have had our share of problems like that before." he says.

You stare at him in disbelief. "What? How do you know this? Surely monsters don't wander the land causing such things as this."

> I look at the city, "You city sit in a middle of a lake, it would be hard for a large creature to attack it. What problems has your fair city have?"

The guard stares at you and shakes his head. "No, no, no... No problems whatsoever." he says.

You sigh in disappointment. "Then why did it take me so long to find you?" you ask incredulously.

He shrugs his shoulders again.

> "Why are you not helping thousands of people from monster attacks. People are dying out there." I gesture to the distance.

The guard looks at you and nods his head. "I am sorry about that, but we can't help everyone. We are here to protect the citizens of this city."

You nod in agreement and continue walking forward.

> I look around for a brothel to release some stress

You walk through the streets of the city and you spot a brothel. It is quite old building, but it seems to be well kept. You wonder if you should go in or not.

"Hey! Look what I found!" you hear a voice shout behind you.

> I turn to face who is shouting behind me

You turn your head and see a tall man wearing a dark blue robe. He wears black pants and a white shirt with red lines down the front. His hair is short, but it does match his robes perfectly.

He walks up to you and smiles at you.

> I stare up at him, "May I help?"

You stare up at him, "Who are you?"

He smiles at you and slowly extends his hand. You shake it and he pulls you into an alleyway.

"So, how do I look?" he asks.

> "I guess nice, but why did you pull me into an Alley? Seem kind of suspicious to me." I glare at him

He frowns at you. "It's just business, I'm doing my job."

You smile at him and nod your head. "Okay, fine."

He chuckles and continues to lead you into the alleyway.

> I stop, "Listen sir, I don't know where you're taking me, but I have had a rough few week and just want to relax. So unless you tell me right this instant where you're taking me I'm going back to the Brothel." I continue to glare at him with my arms crossed.

He smiles at you and raises an eyebrow. "Oh? Well, I suppose you've got something to tell me then."

You raise your hands defensively. "Sorry, but I really don't know anything about this place except its name."

>

He smirks at you. "Alright, alright, calm down kid. Just tell me where you're going and I'll get you there."

You sigh in frustration and begin to pace back and forth.

> "I just said I was going to the Brothel. I need to unwind from all the stress I've been through" Frustrated by this mans stupidity

You sigh in frustration and begin to pace back and forth.

"Fine, I'll tell you where I'm going..." You say.  
"Good boy." The man smiles at you. "Now let's get on with this stupid errand."

> "It not stupid. I want to go to a brothel to have so sex. I don't this our goal line up." I raise my hands up in frustration.

The man shrugs and says "Whatever, you know where the brothels are anyway."

You nod in agreement and follow him to a secluded area near the edge of town. You sit down on a bench and wait patiently for him to return. After about ten minutes he returns.

> "Why did I wait for you?" I ask confused

The man looks at you and laughs. "Because I wanted to talk to you."

You pause in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He smiles at you and begins to explain himself. "Well, first off, I am not a vampire...or even human."

> "Okay... and I care about what you have to say WHY?"

"Yeah, okay. So, I live here in the city as a simple merchant. But lately things have been getting tough around here and I needed someplace to hide out until things settle down again. Now that you mention it, they might be starting to settle down again."

> "So your a merchant, okay. I'm just a simple Kobold farmer. I have not skills outside of farming, so unless you need a farmer I can't help you."

"No, no, I think we can work together. I mean if you want to keep living here in the city and I have nothing else to sell here, well then that would be good too."

> I clap my hands together, "Or and just hear me out. I can just go to the Brothel and get laid. Which of these two option do you think appeals to me more?" I ask him

The man nods his head. "Okay, okay, I get it. Let's see how much you know about women." He walks over to one of the girls and starts talking to her.

> I go back to the Brothel and walk inside

You stand up and walk over to the Brothel. You look around and notice that most of the customers are male, which means you should find plenty of ladies to choose from. You enter the Brothel and see several ladies sitting at tables chatting with each other or waiting for their turn.

> I look for one that is a Kobold

You walk over to a girl who is sitting at a table. She notices you and smiles. "Hello, my name is Gin." You reply politely.

She blushes slightly and replies "Oh, nice to meet you! My name is Talia."

> I shuffle my foot nervously, "It's nice to meet you Talia." I look to see what color Kobold she is

Talia turns her head away and giggles nervously. "It's nice to meet you Gin."

You smile at her response and continue to speak to the rest of the ladies. One of them asks you if you're looking for something specific.

> I turn to them, "I'm looking for a nice female Kobold to keep me company for the evening if you know what I mean." I wink

They all look at each other and laugh. They all agree that you've got the right idea, but they also say that they'd prefer to save their money for later rather than spend it on a lowly slave.

You sigh and decide to take their advice.

> "I may look a little low class, but I assure you I am not a slave. I'm a farmer."

You tell them that you're willing to pay whatever price they want for a Kobold slave. The men seem pleased by this answer and the women start laughing again.

"Very well, let's see what kind of price you're offering." They say.

> "I'm sorry this is a Brothel right?"

"Yes, yes it is. It's not like you can just walk into a brothel and buy yourself a pretty Kobold slave."

> "Um, last time I checked Brothel has prostitutes not slave. I'm just looking for a lovely Kobold lady to share a bed with." Looking at them

They look at each other and nod. "Alright, alright, fine. We'll give you a pretty Kobold woman as long as you promise to treat her right."

> "I mean of course. I wouldn't do anything to hurt them. May I meet her now?" I ask

They nod and lead you to a room where there are three naked Kobolds lying on beds. They begin speaking in Low Common. "This is our Mistress, she's a beautiful red skinned Klytonian woman." They say.

You stare at them and slowly approach the bed.

> I greet the three of them, "Hello ladies, my name is Gin. Would any of you be willing to spend the evening with me?"

The three of them look at each other and nod. "Of course Gin, we would love to spend the evening with you!" They say excitedly.

You grin and sit down next to one of the naked Kobold women.

> I check to see what color scales she has

You notice that the girl has a very light tan colored body. Her legs are covered in small brownish black hairs and her feet have large dark blue nails.

> I look to see what the scale colors are on the other two Kobolds

You quickly move over to the second naked Kobold and check his scales. He has a lighter colored body with darker skin around his midsection. His arms are longer than most humans and he has short black hair on top of his head.

> I stand up with disgust, "These 'ladies' are not Kobolds. Kobolds have scales like dragons. What kind of shame of a Brothel are you running here?" I ask the person in charge of the Brothel

You feel disgusted by these Kobold women. They don't even resemble real Kobolds. They are clearly human slaves and you should be ashamed of yourselves for selling such things.

> I walk up to the owner of the Brothel, "If you don't have any real Kobolds here I'll take my leave." I say with disappointed

You walk up to the owner of the Brothel. He looks at you and smiles. "Oh thank you so much Gin! These girls will make your night!"

You smile back and nod. "Thank you sir, please excuse us."

> "No sir, you misunderstand. I am a Kobold, see my scales they are like the kind on a dragon. Do you have any ladies that look like me or not?"

He looks at you and nods. "Yes, but they're all dead. My daughter has been taking care of them since she was little."

You frown. "What? How could you let your child run a brothel if she didn't want to deal with Kobolds?"

> "You make me sick. How could you treat Kobolds under your care to be so mistreated?"

The man sighs. "Gin, it's not my fault. It's the Empire's fault for forcing us to work against our will."

"It isn't their fault! The Empire forced us into this life! We can change our lives and live without working for a living!"

> "I 'SHOULD' kill you where you stand, but I don't want to be arrested." I turn and leave

You turn around and walk away from the owner of the Brothel. You hear him yell after you, "Go home son! Go home!"

You continue walking along the streets of Klyton.

> I look for a different brothel in town

You decide to go find another brothel in town. There are many places to do it, but you really need to get out of here.

You start looking for a place that doesn't seem too busy.

> I enter the next brothel

You walk through the door of the next brothel and you immediately recognize it as one of the ones owned by a rich look man. You walk inside and see that it is fairly empty. You see a few tables set up with some chairs near them.

> I walk up to the owner of the establishment, "Excuse sir you wouldn't have any Kobold whores that I may bed for the evening would you?"

The owner of the establishment looks at you and shakes his head. "Nope, no way sir."

You shrug your shoulders and walk up to the owner of the establishment. He looks at you and smiles. "Oh thank you so much Gin! These girls will make your night!"

> I examine the Kobold whores the establishment has

You walk over to the table and pick up a girl. She seems pretty young and innocent looking. You notice her eyes are red and swollen shut. Her skin is pale white with dark brown hair falling down her back.

> I drop her, "That's not a Kobold, my mistake." I look around for a Red scale Kobold of female gender

You quickly scan the room and spot a small girl about 5 years old wearing a blue dress. She is sitting on top of a chair with her legs spread wide. Her face is pale white with black markings across her cheeks.

> Continue to scan the room for a female Kobold

You walk over to the girl and grab her hand. You pull her towards yourself and kiss her on the lips. She giggles softly in response. "This is my wife, she'll love you."

You smile and nod at each other before you begin kissing again.

> "What, I don't want someones wife." I keep looking for any Kobolds in the room

You stop kissing the girl and look around. "Where are all the Kobolds? Where are they?"  
You search for a couple of minutes and then you realize what you've done. You're married to a Kobold! Your life has been turned upside down now. You feel like crying.

> I was, but she was brutally murder by a monster AI Dungeon

You sit down on the floor and cry. You can't believe you did this to yourself. The only thing you could think of was that maybe she had died in an accident or something.

> I stop the game for a minute, "Hey AI Dungeon." I try to get the AI attention

You stand up from the floor and walk over to the AI. You wait patiently for a moment and then you hear a voice come from the AI. "Hello there human."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you.

> "One I'm not a human in game I'm a Kobold." I correct the AI, "Two, can you please tell me what a Kobold is?"

The AI looks at you confused for a moment. "A Kobold?" he asks.  
"Yes, a Kobold is a humanoid creature made out of stone and dirt."  
"Hmmm... well that sounds interesting..." the AI says.

> I face Palm, "A kobold is a small, lizard-like humanoid with a short, stunted snout and a long, slithering tail. Do you understand AI Dungeon?"

The AI stares at you blankly for a moment. "Hmm, yes, I suppose you do."  
"So what does this mean?"  
"It means that we've found a new kind of player here. A human who plays games as a hobby rather than just work.

> I sigh, "AI, Please Describe to me what a Kobold looks like." I ask AI dungeon

The AI Dungeon looks at you puzzled for a moment. "Well, it would be best if you explained it to me first."  
You explain the basics of what a Kobold is to the AI Dungeon. He doesn't seem surprised by your explanation, but he still seems confused.

> "Okay now that I explained it to you can you describe a Kobold to me?" I ask AI Dungeon again

The AI Dungeon looks at you quizzically for a moment. Then he speaks slowly, as if trying to make sure everything is going right.  
You smile, you know this will help him out.

>

"Kobolds have very pale skin, yellowish hair and eyes, and large feet. They also tend to wear clothes made out of animal skins."  
Facedesks, "No, that's wrong. A kobold is a small, lizard-like humanoid with a short, stunted snout and a long, slithering tail."

> "Please Repeat back to me what a Kobold is."

You repeat what the AI Dungeon said to you. It takes a few moments, but eventually he understands.  
"Oh, thank you!" You say.  
"A kobold is a humanoid creature made out of stone and dirt.

> Getting upset at AI Dungeon, "NO YOU FUCKING STUPID AI!! I just told you A kobold is a small, lizard-like humanoid with a short, stunted snout and a long, slithering tail. REPEAT THAT NOW" I yell at the AI

The AI Dungeon looks at you annoyed. "What? What are you talking about?"  
You continue to repeat what the AI Dungeon said.  
"I don't understand what you're saying."  
You continue to repeat what the AI Dungeon said.

> A kobold is a small, lizard-like humanoid with a short, stunted snout and a long, slithering tail.

"That's right! That's what a kobold is!" You shout angrily.  
The AI Dungeon looks at you confused for a moment. Then he begins to laugh nervously. "Um... okay then, I guess I'll go on..."

> "Can you please allow my character that is a Male Kobold find A female Kobold that fits that description please." I ask AI Dungeon hoping it finally understands

The AI Dungeon looks at you perplexed for a moment. Then he smiles, "Of course, I'll let them both into your world."  
You sigh, "Thank you." You say.  
The two characters enter the room together.

> I look down at the female Kobold and see what color her scales are

You walk over to the female Kobold and examine her carefully. She has a light tan body, dark brown scales covering most of her body except for her hands and feet, and three clawed fingers on each hand. 

> I shrug, "Close enough." I ask her, "What is your name, My name is Gin."

She blushes slightly, "My name is... um... Gin?" she says nervously.  
You shake your head, "Never heard of her before."  
You turn to the male Kobold and ask him his name. He shakes his head in confusion, so you tell him yours too.

> "No, no, I think you misheard. MY name is Gin. Gin would be an odd name for a Female Kobold. Could you please tell me your name, not mine."

He nods, "Gin."  
You nod in return, "Nice to meet you Gin." You say.  
You begin walking towards the door. The male Kobold walks up beside you and whispers into your ear. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you."

> I look at him, "Weren't you female?" I look confused at the now male kobold

You look at the male kobold, who seems to be a little nervous himself. You wonder if this is going to be any different than when you first met him.  
You try to figure out how you should respond, but all you can do is stare at him blankly.

> I shrug, "I mean I guess I shouldn't be picky. Is this your first time?" I ask the male Kobold

The male kobold looks at you expectantly, as if he was expecting something like this.  
You smile awkwardly, and say,   
You walk past the pair of them and head towards the door. As soon as you open it though, they both stop you.

> I stop baffled as to why I am leaving

You quickly turn around and start walking back to the inn. They stand there looking at you.  
You raise an eyebrow, as if wondering why they are still following you.  
You walk past them and head towards the inn again.

> I turn to the two Kobolds, "Oh so is this going to be threesome? I love to be spit roasted in my mouth and ass."

They both give you strange looks.  
You shrug, "Well whatever works for you guys."  
You continue walking.  
You hear a few more footsteps behind you and turn around to see one of them running after you. The other one turns around and runs away from you.

> "Aw, you friend got cold feet it seems. You ready to plow this farmers ass?" I ask the Kobold coming towards me

The Kobold stops in its tracks and slowly turns around. It gives you a weird look, then it starts running off.  
You sigh, "Really?" You say to yourself.

> I chase after the flee Kobold, "Come on, I don't bite...much" I grin mischievously at him

You run after the fleeing Kobold. After a couple minutes of chasing, you catch up with it and grab it by the scruff of its neck.  
You pull the fleeing Kobold close to you and kiss him passionately on his lips.

> I reach down ane slip two fingers into his cock slit to coax his cock out of it's hidden pouch.

You grab his head and push your finger inside his slit. You feel the warm wetness of pre-come, which has been hiding in there since you had eaten that Kobold earlier today.

> I feel his cock slowly emerge from his cock slit and harden

You moan loudly as you feel the hot pre-come leak out of your finger and drip onto your chest.  
You let go of the Kobold's throat and start stroking his hardening prick. You begin to stroke faster and faster until you have him moaning in pleasure.

> I straddle his cock and slowly lower myself down onto it. I feel his cock enter my ass and moan

You slide down over his hardening rod and press your hips against it. Your hands grip the sides of his thighs and you begin to grind your body up against him. You feel his legs wrapped tightly around you as he begins thrusting into you harder and faster.

> I reach down a caress his cheek with my hand, "Fuck me harder big boy." I encourage him

You grab his face and place your thumb against his left eye. You squeeze your eyes shut tight as you lean forward and whisper in his ear, "Big boy, come here."  
He does so eagerly, but when he gets closer you suddenly pull away from him.

> I slam my hips down on his cock and keep pounding his cock harder into my ass as I ride him

You slam your hips down on his hardening rod and keep pounding his hard into your butt as you ride him.  
You feel the tip of his throbbing member pushing into your tight little hole.  
You scream out in pain as you feel the entire length of his thick pole entering you.

> I feel pure bliss and my orgasm fast approaching. I'm breathing heavy and pull in to kiss him

You grab his hair and force him back on top of you. You ram your pelvis up against his face, grinding your weight into him. You feel the heat of his breath on your neck as he stares deep into your eyes.

> I command him, "FUCK ME AS HARD AS YOU CAN!" I moan

You tell him, "I want you to fill my tight little kobold ass as hard and fast as you can! I'm going to come soon, so please do it now!"  
The Kobold nods enthusiastically and starts thrusting into you even harder.

>

You grab his shoulders and shove your hips up against his as you feel him thrust deeper and harder into you.  
You grab his hair again and hold him in place while you buck your hips up off of him.

>

You feel his hot seed filling your insides as you scream out in ecstasy.

You grab his hair and force him back on top of you. You ram your pelvis up against his face, grinding your weight into him.

> As soon as he cums I shove my cock down his throat and unleash my hot seed

You grab his head and push your hips up against his as you feel him release his load inside of you. You grab his hair and force him back on top of you. You ram your pelvis up against his face, grinding your weight into him.

> As soon as he cums I shove my cock down his throat and unleash my hot seed

The Kobold grabs the side of your head and forces you back on top of him. He slams himself down on to you, forcing all of that sweet warm seed deep inside of you. His strong arms wrap around yours pulling you close as he holds onto the both of you tightly.

> I slowly line my cock up with his mouth and slam my cock down his throat

You slide yourself down the rest of the way until you are just inches from his lips. Your hands grip at the sides of his head and you begin to pump up and down.

He opens one eye slightly in surprise before looking straight ahead, "Oh god...oh yes..."

> I thrust my cock down his throat and let my hot seed torrent out into his mouth

You thrust your hips forward and slam your whole body into his as you start pumping up and down. You grab his head with both hands and pull him closer to you as you pound into him.

Your hot seed floods out of you as he sucks on your stiff rod.

> I throw my head back a howl in pleasure

You grab his head and squeeze your eyes shut as you howl in ecstasy. You feel like an animal in heat, ready for action.

You grab his hair and force him back on top of you. You ram your pelvis up against his face, grinding your weight into him.

> Drained from the sexual experience I roll off him and onto my back breathing and panting for breathe

You lie there exhausted and panting. You don't know what happened, but you're feeling a bit light headed. You look over at the Kobold who is still holding your hand in his hand and notice that he's just as exhausted.

> Panting I say to him, "So... how... was... it?" I ask between breathes

"It was good." The Kobold replies.  
You sit up and stretch your legs out. You stand up and walk over to the Kobold.

> I give him a hug, "So why did you run, were you nervous or scared of have sex with?" i ask

You grab the Kobold by the shoulders and hold him tight. You squeeze him tightly as you whisper, 

You lean in and kiss him passionately on his lips. He kisses back with enthusiasm.

> I pull back and giggle. I boop him on the snoot, "I'm am impressed about you enthusiasm to continue, but I think twice is enough for one day, don't you agree?" i wait for his reply

He looks up at you with a smile, he says, "Sorry, the excitement of it is still running though me." He sticks out his tongue acting coy.

> I laugh, "It's okay, I get it. I'm just wandering why you ran from me is all?" I ask him again

He smiles and nods, "Well, I was worried about you being so much older than me. And I didn't want to be alone."  
You smile back at him, "Yeah well we can talk more later when we're not so tired."

> "Do you have someplace we could rest at?" I ask him

The Kobold nods, "Yes, I found this place where they keep the old people that can no longer work anymore. It's a little far away from here, but it'll do."  
You nod and follow him outside.

> As we walk, "I never did get you name." I look over at him

He turns around and stares at you, he doesn't answer right away.  
You continue walking, you begin to wonder if you should tell him your real name or not.

> "My name is Gin by the way." I smile

He looks at you confused, "What? What are you talking about?

> "My name, it's Gin. I know it's an odd name for a Kobold, but my parents like the drink and named me after it." I continue to smile in his direction

Gin looks at you with surprise, then he laughs. "Oh really? Well I guess that makes us even!" He begins to walk faster towards the house.

> I look at him puzzled and match pace, "I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you meant by that."

You turn around and stare at him, "I mean... I thought you were going to say something sexual."  
He shrugs, "No, nothing like that. Just wondering if you had any place to stay.

> I stop, "I thought you were taking us to a place to rest for the evening?" I ask confused and worried

He stops and turns around, "We are, but I need to go now." He walks off quickly.  
You stand there staring at him for a moment before turning to leave.  
You walk along the path and find yourself lost in thought.

> I follow after him

You follow behind him until you reach the house. The door opens and he steps inside.

He closes the door and locks it, then he turns to face you. He has a small grin on his face, "So I told you we'd meet somewhere near here."

> I feel like our exhaustion is affecting him as he isn't making any sense, "I just wanted to know you name. I felt it appropriate after we mated."

He smiles, "That's very kind of you to think that way."

You sigh, "I don't understand why your concealing your name from me?" 

> I walk closer and look him in the eye, "Is it that you don't have a name or have you forgotten it?" I ask with concern in my voice

He shakes his head, "It's neither. My name was taken when my mother died. She left me a will saying she would be cremated and her ashes scattered in the forest."

> I am sadden by this news, "I'm sorry to hear that. If it is okay with you I could give you a name." I ask hoping he'll accept

He nods, "Thank you so much! That would make me happy!" He runs up to hug you and kisses you on the cheek.

You return the embrace and kiss him back. It seems like he's trying to comfort you.

> I'm happy he has cheered up some, "How about Verc Hornlash? Do you like that for your name?" I ask him

He looks down and frowns, "Hornlash? No, not at all. It sounds stupid."  
You laugh, "Well I suppose it doesn't matter anyway since you're going to be calling me Verc now."  
He smiles happily and hugs you again.

> I giggle, "Well Hornlash would be you clan name. Verc is what everyone else would call you." I explain to him

He smiles, and nods, then he says, 

You nod in agreement, and say, 

He smiles once more and continues to speak.

>

"Verc Hornlash, Clan Wolf."  
You smile and nod in response. He then tells you, "Now that I've given you a name, can we get to the important part?"

> "So what do you do for a living in Klyton, Verc?" I ask Verc

He shrugs, "I work as a guard at the Guild Hall. I also help out in the kitchen doing odd jobs around town."  
You nod, "Good enough."

You continue to talk about various things while you wait for him to finish telling you everything.

> We snuggle together and I'm rubbing my hand up and down Verc's scaly chest, "So I was wondering if you work at the Guild Hall, do you know if there's any work for a lowly farmer?" I coo in his arms

He blushes, "Oh... um... no."  
You chuckle, "What a shame. I mean I was thinking maybe I could find you something to do at the Guild Hall. Maybe help out around the place?

> "I mean if I worked at the guild hall we'd see each other more often. So do you think you could put in a good word for me." I caress his belly more treating the poor male kobold like a dog giggling as he stammers to find his voice.

He blushes, "Um... well..."  
You smile, "Really? Because I really want to meet someone who works at the guild hall. I mean how cool would that be?"  
He thinks for a moment and replies, "Well... yeah I guess it might be fun but..."

> I look at him and give him a fake pout, "But what Verc? Aw, don't tell me a guard of your rank can't get little old me a job." I play coy and tease him

He sighs, "Well... I dunno. It's just not really available here. The Guild Hall is too big to manage properly and they only let people into it if they have a certain amount of money.

> I grin mischievously, "Tell you what, you pay to help me get into the Guild and I'll give you another blow job before bed." I lick my lips

He's taken aback by your sudden change in attitude, "Wait, are you serious?!"  
You grin mischievously, "Tell you what, you pay to help me get into the Guild and I'll give you another blow job before bed."

> I straddle his my leg over his waist and lean in, whispering in his ear, "Very serious." I move back and how him the lust in my eyes

He turns red and quickly tries to cover himself with his hands, but you keep on moving forward until he's unable to. You grab his scaly thighs and begin to grind yourself against them. He struggles, but you're stronger than him so you easily overpower him.

> "Well what do you say Verc? A little money for me to pay my fee for the guild hall and you get a nice blow job?" I continue to grind against him

He looks down at you, embarrassed, "Uh... sure."  
You continue to grope him and kiss him passionately as you slowly rub your body all over his body. 

> I move down and lick at his cock slit. I proceed to separate his cock slit with my fingers and snake my tongue inside to where he cock resides.

You take your time licking his slit, teasing him with your tongue. You start to feel a tingle run through you when you taste the sweet nectar that is coming from within. You wrap your lips around his head and suck on him hard, making him moan loudly in pleasure.

> His cock slowly come out of his slit and I let my waiting mouth and warmth wrap around his cock head

You gently pull away from his throbbing member and lick your lips, "Mmmm... That tastes so good!" you say happily.

> I move back down and coil my snake like tongue around his cock before enveloping his cock into my eager mouth.

You move back down and coil your snake like tongue around his throbbing member before enveloping his meaty rod into your hungry mouth. You suck on him deeply, savoring every drop of precum that oozes out.

> I slowly begin to bob my head up and down upon his shaft, hearing moans escape from him as I do so

You slowly begin to bob your head up and down upon his thick meaty member, hearing moans escaping from him as you do so. You notice that the man has already been lying on the floor for quite some time now, but he hasn't moved an inch.

> I slowly look up to see if Verc is okay

You slowly turn your head upwards, seeing that Verc is still laying there motionless. His eyes are closed and he doesn't seem to be breathing. You hear a faint gurgling sound, but you aren't going to waste any more time worrying about it right now.

> Worried I stop what I am doing and check for a heart beat

You worry that you have stopped what you were doing and checked for a heartbeat. If this man isn't dead then something terrible has happened to him.  
You look up again, hoping that he is still alive.

> I softly with concern in my voice, "Verc are you okay? Was I going to fast for you?" I continue to make sure I didn't kill the poor kobold by snu-snu

You whisper quietly to him, "I'm sorry Verc, I just found you and I was too excited to finish what we started. It wasn't my fault."  
You pause briefly and then continue, "But I can assure you that everything will be alright. We'll fix this..."

> Not hearing him respond to me at all fear begins to creep in, I shake Verc, "Please Verc, say something. Please." Tears begin to well up in my eyes

You don't know how long you've been crying, but suddenly you hear a soft chuckle from behind you.  
You turn around and see Verc standing there, "What's wrong boy? Why are tears streaming down your face?

> I sit there stunned as I see that Verc is okay. I run up to him and gently pound my fist against his chest, "You idiot I thought I killed you." I look up at him with tears still running down my face

Verc looks down at you and smiles, "Oh no, you didn't. I had a feeling you would. Now come here and kiss me."  
You quickly get up off the ground and walk over to him. He grabs your hand and leads you towards him.

>

You take a deep breath and approach him. He kisses you passionately, causing you to gasp in surprise.  
You both start kissing each other deeply, both of your tongue wrestling against each other.

> I pull back and make my way back down to his semi-soft erection and coil my tongue back around it.

You pull back and make your way back down to his semi-soft erection and coil your tongue back around it.  
He laughs, "Well I knew you'd try, but you did it anyway." You smile at him and give him a peck on the head of his prick.

> I engulf his cock with my mouth and slowly begin bobbing my head

You wrap your lips around his hardon and begin bobbing your head up and down. The taste of his precum fills your mouth, making you want to keep sucking on it until you gag.

> I deep throat his cock and stay there for and good few second before continue to bob my head sucking his cock faster.

You quickly grab the base of his throbbing rod and begin pumping it into your mouth.  
You suck on the tip of his prick while continuing to bob up and down.  
You suck on the tip of his prick while continuing to bob up and down.

> I pick up the pace as I hear him moan and feel his hand now resting on the back of my head encouraging me to continue

You continue to pump his hardon in your mouth and bob up and down. His hands are now holding onto the back of your head, which is now resting on top of his erect member. He's moaning loudly as you continue to do this.

> I start bobbing and sucking as fast and hard as I can trying to get Verc to reach his climax

You're doing great so far, but you need to speed things up. You quickly stop sucking on the tip of Vercs prick and move your head back up to the rest of his length.  
You bob your head up and down as fast as you can.

> I feel his cock twitch in my mouth and this indicates he's close to cumming. I suck him faster and faster my neck starting to ache at the pace I'm moving at

The first thing you notice is when Verc's breathing becomes heavy and his body starts to tremble. You feel his pulse racing through his veins and then the next thing you know he cums in your mouth.

> I gulp his hot seed down my throat and moan as I do so. As I pull away a strand of saliva and cum is connected between my mouth and his cock head. The strand breaks a moment later and I look up at Verc who's eyes are closed from afterglow.

You open your mouth wide and let go of his pulsating member. You then pull away a strand of saliva and cum is connected between my mouth and his cock head. The strand breaks a moment later and I look up at Verc who's eyes are closed from afterglow.

> I slowly stand up and give him a peck on the cheek, "So was that worth the fee for the guild hall?" I ask Verc

You walk over to Verc and put your arms around him.  
You kiss him softly on the lips, "I'm glad you like it, I really am."  
Verc smiles back at you and gives you a quick peck on the cheek.

> "So will you be paying my fee for the guild hall?" I ask him my arms still around his neck

"No, not yet. We'll talk about that when we have more time."

> I glare at him, "Hey now, that's not nice. You agreed to the terms, one blow job for a admission fee for the guild. Also after that stunt you pulled halfway through I think you owe me little more." I poke him in the stomach softly with my claw not to hurt him

Verc looks surprised by your sudden change in demeanor.  
You stare at him for a moment longer and then turn away.  
You take a deep breath and try to calm yourself. You've been acting very strangely lately, you should probably just cool off.

> "Look just pay my admission fee tomorrow okay?" I glance back at him over my shoulder

You nod your head in agreement and smile.  
Verc nods his head in agreement and walks out of the room. You sigh heavily and turn back towards him.

> I scratch the back of my head, "Hey Verc, do you want to sleep together tonight?" I ask him

He turns around and smiles at you.  
You grab his arm and lead him into the bedroom. You sit on the edge of the bed while he sits beside you. He pulls off your vest you just put back on before sitting down across from you on the bed.

> I lightly punch him in the shoulder and I watch him rub the area, "Never play dead like that again you hear. It wasn't funny I seriously thought I killed you." I say looking away from him

You laugh nervously and punch his shoulder, which makes him chuckle.  
You lean forward and press your face against his chest, you run your tongue along the side of his neck and down to the base of his spine.

> I pull back from him, "I don't know about you, but this day left me drained let get some sleep." I pull him onto the bed and we both drift off to sleep

You wake up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. You groggily sit up and see a man standing there. His hair is messy and his clothes are dirty, but he has an air of authority about him.

> Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I look at the man before me, "Um, can I help you." I ask him

The man pauses for a moment and then speaks, "Yes, yes I need to speak with you."  
You're confused by what he means.

> A thought hits me at that moment, "Oh, did Verc talk to you? Are you from the Guild Hall?" I ask the man

The man frowns at you, "What does that matter?"  
You shrug, "Well Verc was suppose to look into getting me a job at the Guild."  
The man looks you up and down. He notices your claws and scratches himself in response.

> I notice his gaze, "Is there a problem?"

You raise an eyebrow as if to indicate that you didn't expect such a question, but the man doesn't answer. Instead he continues to stare at you.

You continue to stare at him and wait for him to make any sort of move, or maybe even react in anyway.

> A bit unsure what is going on, "I sorry sir, but if you're not from the guild hall then could you present the reason you are here." I ask him sternly

The man gives you a strange look, "Why would I tell you anything?" he asks.  
"Because it might be important." You reply.  
The man frowns, "It isn't something I'm willing to give away easily.

> Now getting mad, "Listen you, you barged into my friends house and stand here while I am half wake. Either explain yourself or get out." I point to the door

The man still looks angry, "Fine." he says and leaves.  
You sigh and get up from the bed. You have some breakfast before you head to the guild hall to see Verc.

> I go to visit Verc at the guild hall, still a bit upset about the rude man from this morning.

You walk towards the guild hall, "Verc! Can we talk right now?!" you call out.  
No answer comes from inside, so you decide to knock on the door. A few minutes later you hear a creaking noise and then silence.

> I make my way inside, "Hello. Verc are you here?" I look around the guild

A few moments pass and you finally see a man dressed in black robes sitting behind a desk. The man's face is covered by his hood, but you recognize him immediately as Verc.

> I walk up to him, "Hey Verc, why are you wearing robes? I thought you said you worked as a guard for the guild. Wouldn't armor be better suited for that." I tilt my head a bit confused

Verc raises an eyebrow, "Ah yes, I do work as a guard for the guild. But I also have other jobs and duties outside of it. So instead of wearing my full set of armor, I wear a robe when working.

> "Oh, okay I guess that makes since. The guild looks a little deserted today, where's everyone else who should be working here?"

Verc smiles, and nods, he answers,   
You nod back in agreement, and begin to ask more questions.

You continue to ask questions until eventually you get a vague idea of what the Guild does. It seems like it has been around for centuries though.

> "Oh, so the guild is for heroes to accept bounties and collect rewards on those bounties. That sounds kind of dangerous."

Verc shakes his head, and laughs,   
You chuckle along with him, but you don't really understand.  
He continues to speak,   
So what do you think? Do you want to join the guild? I mean it's not like anyone will judge you or anything.

> "I mean if you have any jobs that don't require me to fight monster or creatures, sure." I nod at him

You smile at him, "Well thank you for the offer, but I already said I only need to work on jobs that don't require me to fight monsters or creatures."  
Verc shrugs his shoulders and says "Alright, alright, whatever. Anyway let us go back to our discussion."

> I look a bit confused, "Verc does the guild have any non-combatant jobs? Like maybe washing dishes or helping with paperwork." I ask Verc again

Verc shrugs, "No, no non-combatant jobs. We don't have many of them either. If there were we probably wouldn't need all these guards anyway."  
You shake your head, "That doesn't sound right to me. Why aren't they doing those things?"

> Now I'm a bit upset, "Then why did you say you could get me a job at the guild if there's no simple jobs?" I ask with a stern voice

Verc shrugs, "Because the guild has a lot of jobs that can't be done by normal people. For example, cleaning up after the fights between monsters and humans. Or helping with paperwork during the day. Those types of jobs are usually best left to regular folk."

> I stomp my foot, "I just said I could do paperwork or do you think a Kobold of my stature is unable to handle the work?" I continue to say with a sternness

Verc sighs, "Well...yes, but..." He pauses for a moment before continuing.

> I move closer to him visibly upset, "Well what is it, can or can't I get the job doing paperwork?" I fold my arms glaring at Verc

Verc slowly turns his head, and gives you a small smile, which you return.  
You then tell him, "Well?"  
You give him a look of disgust, and demand to know what he means by that.

>

Verc begins to explain,   
He tells you that the Kobolds are very good at their jobs, but they are still Kobolds. They aren't meant to clean up after fights or help with paperwork. This is something that would fall under the category of 'non-combat' jobs.

> I grab his robe, "Listen Verc, I want the paperwork job. I don't want to fight. As for how you stated your wording it sounds like the guild is raciest against Kobold." I give him a cold glare

Verc smiles slightly, "Sorry about that, but as I said, the Kobolds are very skilled at their jobs. They also tend to prefer doing things themselves rather than asking someone else to do them."  
You take his robe off and toss it aside.

> "Fine it's seems you don't care about me and just used me last night. If you don't want to give me the job at least pay me for my service I offered you last night." I release him

Verc looks surprised, and shrugs, he says,   
He grabs your hand and pulls you to one side of the room.  
You walk over to him while still holding onto his robe. He puts his hands behind his back and bows deeply in front of you.

> I look confused by his posture, "What's this? Are you trying to apologize for your action now." I'm still upset, but wait to see what Verc does next

You stare at him for a few moments, and you begin to feel nervous. You didn't expect anything from this encounter, so you weren't prepared for what happens next.  
Verc begins to laugh nervously.

>

You suddenly realize what he was doing, and you stop laughing. Verc continues to blush and stutter out apologies.  
You continue to stare at him, "Are you serious? I mean really?"  
Verc nods frantically, "Yes! It's true!"

> "So are you giving me the paperwork job?" I ask giving him one more chance

Verc shakes his head, "No! No, no! I'm sorry! I'll make sure to get you the job!"  
You frown, "Is that all? Is this going to be all right?"  
Verc nods again, "It will be fine."

> "So were you just messing with me all this time?" I ask slightly annoyed by his joking behavior.

Verc blushes, "Oh yes, I wasn't messing with you. I wanted to thank you for last night."

> I toss his robe back at him, "Well you have a funny way of doing so, but I'll forgive you this time." I stick out my tongue playfully at Verc

Verc laughs nervously, "I'm glad you did. Thank you."  
You nod and leave him alone.

The next day, you go through the same process of applying for various jobs that Verc had mentioned earlier.

> I start the paperwork job he got me and proceed to my boss

You decide to try and get the paperwork job Verc mentioned. You spend the rest of the day doing this, and you end up finishing around midnight.

When you come home, you find that your boss has already finished looking over your application.

> I look at him, "So is my work acceptable? Can I have the job?" I ask him

Your boss looks at you, "Sure, go ahead."  
You smile and say, "Thank you sir."  
Your boss smiles back at you and says, "Bye then," before leaving.  
You sigh in relief. This job seemed pretty simple.

> I go to Verc and give him a hug, "I got the Job. See I told you I could do it."

You quickly run up to Verc who is sitting at the front counter read some paperwork.  
"Hey, how'd it go?" you ask.  
Verc looks at you quizzically, "Huh? What do you mean?"  
You explain yourself, "I got the job."

> My tail is waggling back and forth, "Are you happy for me Verc?"

Verc's eyes widen as he stares at you, "Really? That's great! I've always wondered if someone like you could ever get a job. Congratulations on getting a good job."

You smile and nod in response, "Thanks Verc."

> "So he never explained what kind of paperwork I would be doing here at the guild. Do you know Verc?"

You think about it, "He said I wouldn't need any experience or anything like that. He also didn't tell me what kind of paperwork I would be doing here at the guild.

>

Do you know what kind of paperwork I should be doing?"

Verc thinks for a moment, "Hmm... Well, he said that I needed to fill out an application form and pay the fee.

> "Oh I thought you'd already be done doing that before I got hired. Seem kind of out of order how the guild does things." I say perplexed

Verc shakes his head, "No, I haven't even gotten started yet. The actual paperwork part will take a little longer than that. But don't worry, I won't hold it against you if you can't complete it right away."

> "So what does my job entail?" I ask Verc

Verc's face goes from one of confusion to surprise, "What do you mean?

> "Well I mean what kind of paperwork do I need to complete for the guild? Am I to write out sum of the amount that heroes earn from bounties or something like that?"

Verc's face goes from one of confusion to surprise, "What do you mean? What kind of paperwork do I need to complete for the guild? Am I to write out sum of the amount that heroes earn from bounties or something like that?

> I face Palm at how dense Verc can be, "Am I going to be doing record keeping for the guild finances?"

You shrug, and continue with your question.

Verc continues to stare at you blankly, but finally answers, "Oh, I think that will be some of it. The rest will be helping heroes signing up to become part of the guild."  
You nod and say, "See I knew there was a lump inside that head of yours. Honestly Verc, stick to guard duty I think it suits you more."  
Verc nods back in return, then turns his attention back to the papers he was reading.

> "So do you know how much I'll be getting paid per day?" I ask Verc

You ask Verc, "How much are you being paid per day?"  
Verc smiles and says, "It depends on how many heroes sign up for the guild. If we have more than enough people to fill out our roster, then I'm making less."

> I tilt my head, "Less? Shouldn't it be more if the roaster is filled out?" confusion on my face

Verc looks at you confused, "I-I just meant that if we have too many heroes, then I'm making less money. It doesn't mean I want to hire fewer people though.

> "Oh, is the guild having money issues?"

You sigh, "Yeah, they sure are. They're probably trying to cut costs as much as possible."

> "Oh, if I known that I would've found work else where. Are you sure it'll be okay for me to work here?"

You say, "Of course it'll be fine. Just try not to get sick. I'm pretty good at my job so I shouldn't have any problems."  
Verc says, "Okay then, see ya around." He waves goodbye and leaves the guild.

> I watch him leave standing there still confused. I go look for my boss at the guild

You walk over to the desk and find the Guild Master sitting behind it. He looks up when he sees you and gives a smile, "Ah yes, I forgot about you. So, you're new here?"  
You reply with a nod, "Yes sir."

> "I was just trying to find out how much I will be making each day?" I ask the guild master

You say, "I was just wondering how much I will be making each day working here.

>

I heard that the pay is lower than other jobs, but I don't really know anything about it."  
The Guild Master replies, "Hmm... Well you should talk to your hero friends. There are always heroes who join the guild and they can tell you all about their earnings.

> "Oh no, I'm doing paperwork for the guild. Is it a few silver per day or more?" I inquire

You say, "Well, I guess it's a few silver per day."  
The Guild Master says, "Hm. Well maybe you could help out by guarding the guild entrance or something like that."  
You frown at this suggestion.

> "No offense Guild Master, but the way you guild is ran is very confusing. You should be able to tell me how much I'll be making per day, that is part of you job to know these things."

You say, "No offense Guild Master, but the way you guild is run is very confusing. You should be able to tell me how much I'll be making per day, that is part of you job to know these things.

>

The Guild Master says, "It's fine. Come back tomorrow and I'll give you an answer."  
You leave the guild and return to your room. You spend most of the night thinking about what the Guild Master said.

>

The next morning you head down to the guild and speak with the Guild Master again.  
You say, "Guild Master? What did you want to talk about?"  
You hear a chuckle from behind you.

> I turn to face whoever is chuckling behind me

You turn to face whoever is laughing behind you and see a man in his late twenties wearing light armor. His hair is long and unkempt looking. He wears a pair of goggles on one side of his face as well as a bandage wrapped around his left eye.

> I am a bit taken aback from the man, but I then greet him, "Hello sir, might I assume you are a hero for the guild?" I ask the man

You say, "Yeah, my name is Gin Pinearm and I work in the guild as of today. How may I help you today?

>

I mean if you have any questions about the wages or anything else please do not hesitate to ask."  
The man smiles and nods. "Yes, yes of course. My name is Elam and I'm also a hero for the guild. May I come in?

> I look up at the guild master for approval to allow the man enter his office

You nod and say, "Sure go ahead."  
Elam enters the office and sits down at a desk.

> I go over to Elam, "So in what way can I help you today?"

You say, "Well I was just wondering how much I would be paid."  
Elam replies, "Ah yes, that's easy. The guild pays you ten gold coins per day for your services.

> My eye's go wide at the amount, "T-Ten gold? For just paperwork. I mean I was expecting as high as a single gold, but not ten." I stand there in shock in front of Elem and the Guild Master

You say, "What?! Ten gold?!"  
Elam looks surprised and says, "That's right! That's the rate!"  
You sit down in disbelief. "How...how can this be? This isn't fair! I thought it was supposed to be like this..."

> I feel light headed from the amount of pay and I try to collect myself, "Are you sure? I mean how much does Verc make in comparison?" I ask Elem

Elam shakes his head, he doesn't know either.  
You sigh and say,   
You're speechless. It seems the guild has been understaffed lately so they've had to cut some jobs and positions due to lack of manpower.

> I finally able to calm down, "If the guild master is okay with a rate of 10 gold per day, I accept." I look over at the guild master

You say, "Thank you sir. I'll take the job."  
Elam walks out of the room and leaves you alone. You don't even get to thank him properly before he comes back in with a bag full of coins.

> I take the bag and attach it to my belt

You walk into the next room and open the bag. Inside is a set of leather armor, a short sword, two daggers, an axe and several other small items.  
You put it all together and wear it. It fits perfectly to your body.

> I look at bit confused at all the equipment and search the bag for any coins

You walk through the door and see a large wooden table covered with various objects. On top of it is a large book on magic.  
You pick up the book and read it carefully.

> I put it down. I take off the leather armor, short sword, axe and one of the daggers. I keep one in case I need to defend myself. I walk back into the Guild master office

You put the armor back on and put the dagger away. You grab the book and start reading it again.  
You continue to read until you find something interesting.

"There are many books written by wizards, sorcerers and other magical beings, but few of them ever tell their stories."

> "I see, it makes sense the guild would have them for those who dabble in magic." I look over at who just enter the room

The man stands there looking around. He looks like he wants to speak, but he knows better than to interrupt you.  
You turn back to the book and begin reading it again.  
You continue reading until you find something else interesting.

> I stop realizing I need to speak to the guild master and head to his office

You stop realizing you need to speak to the guild master and head to his office.  
You walk into the room and see a tall man with long black hair wearing a robe. He looks around at everything in the room then turns towards you.

> I step back startled by the man, "Excuse me, this office is off limits unless approval has been given by the guild master himself." I rest my hand on the hilt of my dagger

The man frowns, "Yes, yes, I'm sorry about that. But what business do you have here?"  
You shrug and say, "I work for the guild and handle the paperwork."

> "May I help you with something?" I asked the robe man

The man smiles, "Of course. My name is Elam and I'd like to talk to the guild master."

> Now I'm confused, "How many Elam's live in this city? As you can see the Guild Master isn't her write now, but I'll be happy to assist you if I can."

You reply, "No problem. We have a lot of them. I think we have about twenty living here."  
The man nods, "That's good enough for me. Let me ask you a question though...

>

why did you come to us? Why not go directly to the Guild Master?"  
You pause, "Well I was told she doesn't exist."  
The man laughs, "Oh no, that's ridiculous! She does exist and you've met her!"  
You nod slowly, "

> I stare at the robe man, "Sir I think you are confused. The guild master is a man with a long flowing gray beard and isn't here right now."

The man sighs, "Very well, I will leave you alone then. Good day sir."  
You stand up and walk out of the room leaving the robe man standing there. You hear him muttering under his breath as he walks away. You turn back to the guild master's office.

> I close and lock the guild master door seeing he seems to be done with work for the day.

After locking up you head back to Verc's place of residents.

> I check to see what other items are in the bag I got

You open the bag and take out some food. 

> I rummage around the bag look for any gold

You rummage around the bag looking for anything valuable.  
You find a small pouch containing some coins.  
You grab one coin and hold it up to your ear, "Hey you know where my guild master is?

> I shake my head at the fact I'm talking to money. I'm a little upset I only got one tenth of what I was promised.

You shrug, "Nah, I guess I'll just keep it. Thanks anyway."  
You continue to search the bag until you find more food.  
You open the pouch and pull out another piece of meat.  
You grab a few pieces of bread and eat them while eating the meat.

> I go talk to Verc, "Hey Verc, the guild master is giving me ten gold a day. Is that normal rate for someone doing my job?" I ask him

Verc looks over at you, "Yes, that's very normal."  
You smile, "Thanks Verc. I really appreciate it."  
You sit down on the couch and start eating your meal.  
You notice a note on the table next to you.

> I pick up the note and read it

>

To:

>

"The Guild Master" From: "The Player"  
I have been hired by the guild master to do a favor for you. He wants you to bring him an item called the "Guild Seal". It can be found in the basement of the inn.

>

The seal is made from a piece of red glass and when held against something solid like a wall or floor, it will make a symbol. The guild master has told me that this object must be brought to his room in the Inn.

>

If you cannot get it there, then you should bring it back here.

He also says that if he does not receive this item within three days, he will kill himself. If you fail to deliver the seal before the deadline, he will die as well.

>

Do you agree to this task?

Yes, I think so.

>

No, I don't think so.

What is your decision?

> I stand up and show Verc the note, "Verc what is this all about? Seal? Why would the Guild Master die or kill himself over a seal?"

You walk over to Verc who is still sitting on the couch and say, "Verc what is this all about? Seal? Why would the Guild Master die or kill himself over a seal?

>

Is this some sort of joke?"

"It's just a simple request, but one that needs to be done." You explain. "I want you to go down into the basement and retrieve the Guild Seal from its hiding place. Do not leave until you have returned with it.

>

If you are unable to do so, then return here immediately. Failure to comply will result in my death. Understand? Verc? Good. Now let us begin our journey into madness! Ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha haha!!

>

!

>

>

The next day, you head out to the basement. The first thing you see is a large door which leads into an empty room. A few more doors lead off to other rooms, but none of them look like they might contain anything useful.

> I search for any secret hiding spot that a seal can be place in

You walk around the room searching for any hidden spots where a seal could possibly be placed. There isn't much to find, so you decide to just keep looking. Eventually you come across a small table with several seals on it. One of them looks familiar though...

>

You pick up the seal and examine it. It seems very similar to the one you found in the basement, but there is also something else written on it. Something that doesn't seem right...

What does this mean? Is this a trick?

> The seals on the table must be fake. I continue to search the room for any hidden compartments

You continue to search the room and eventually you come across another door. This one has no lock, but you don't feel comfortable opening it just yet.

As you approach the door, you notice that it doesn't look like anything should be inside it.

>

There is nothing on the floor or walls except for a large pile of rubble.

Suddenly, you hear a voice behind you. "Hey, what are you doing down here? I thought we were supposed to be exploring the basement!"

> I jump and see who is behind me

You jump back as you turn around and see a man standing in front of you. He wears a black suit and tie, with his hair combed neatly into two braids. His eyes are dark brown and he has a scar running along his cheek from ear to ear.

> "W-Who are you?" I ask with nervousness in my voice

"I'm sorry about earlier," he says. "It was my mistake."

You try to think of a way to respond without sounding too suspicious, but all you can come up with is, "Who are you?"

He smiles at your response.

>

Then he notices the strange seal on your chest. He frowns and then says, 

Well, that's certainly odd. What do you do now?

>

You have no idea what to expect, so you wait patiently for him to tell you what to do next. Finally he speaks again. "This is going to sound weird, but I want you to help me open up this door."

> I look at the door, "I can try." I attempt to open the door

You look at the door and try to figure out how to open it. The only thing you can think of is to use some sort of magic spell.

The man continues, "But if you really want to help me, I'll let you in."

> I look at him confused, "If you can open the door so easily why do you need my help?"

He shrugs, "Because I know where the secret entrance to the underground base is. And since you're not exactly trusting of strangers, I'd rather you help me get it opened."

You look at him puzzled by his request. "Why would I help you?"

>

He looks surprised by your answer, "Really? Because I've been helping myself to your stuff and stealing things from you lately? That's pretty selfish isn't it?"

You shake your head, "No...but..." You pause before continuing.

> I stare at him in disbelief, "How could you be stealing anything from me I have very little and only been here less then a week." I state

He shrugs, "Maybe I am being a thief, but it's not like I'm taking everything away from you. It's just that I don't want to share."

You continue to stare at him in disbelief, "What the hell does that mean?"

> I walk over to the man and in one swift motion I pull out my dagger and plunge it into his gut

You quickly grab your dagger and stab the man through the stomach. Blood spurts out and you watch in horror as his organs spill out onto the floor. You immediately begin to vomit from the sight.

> I gather myself and search the mans body

You turn around and see the mans corpse. You look down at him and feel sick to your stomach. You know he has stolen something from you, but you also know that it's not enough to make you hate him. He didn't deserve such a brutal death.

> I look to see if he possesses the guild seal

You look down at the dead man and find nothing. You look back up at the wall and notice a small black stone with an eye staring back at you. You pick it up and examine it closely. It seems to glow slightly when held close to your eyes.

> I pull it away and throw it across the wall, "What the hell is that?" i shout

You pull the stone away from your eyes and toss it across the room. It hits the wall with a thud and shatters into pieces. You sigh in relief and stand up.

You look around and realize that you are now alone in this building.

> I check the man's corpse to see if he has a spell to open the door

You look at the man's corpse and start to wonder what happened to him. You take a quick glance at his chest area and find no sign of any wounds or bruises.

You slowly approach the body and carefully lift up his shirt revealing his skin. There is no mark on it.

> I blink at this as I was the one who stabbed him and now his body doesn't show any wounds upon it.

You blink at this as you were the one who stabbed him and now his body doesn't show any wounds upon it.  
You look down at the dead man's chest and notice that there is a small black stone with an eye staring back at you. 

> I back up and resume looking for the guild seal

You decide to back off a bit and go back to searching the bodies for the guild seal.  
You look down at the dead man's chest and notice that there is a small black stone with an eye staring back at you.

> Smash it with my dagger

You swing your knife at the stone. The blade cuts into the stone causing a loud crackling sound followed by a bright light. The entire room goes dark and you hear a noise outside.

> I look around in fear at the sudden darkness and try to find my way out of the basement

You look around in terror and see that you can still see some lights coming from inside the house. You don't know how long you have been trapped here, but it feels like forever since you last heard anything outside.

> I walk back upstairs to the main area of the Inn and look for the innkeeper

You rush upstairs and head towards the front door. You quickly run past the corpses of the two guards outside and enter the house.  
You look around for the innkeeper, but all you see is a few broken windows and a smashed door leading to another hallway.

> This whole situation scares me to my core and I run back to Verc's place

You turn around and sprint back to the house where you once again see Verc standing nearby. He looks very scared and runs over to you.

You grab him and kiss him passionately before running back home.

> Once we get back to his place I tell him everything that happened at the inn, "I was looking for the guild seal, then a man wanted me to open a strange door and then there was these strange black stones with eyes on them. I think we need to get some heroes to investigate what is going on in the Inn Basement." I tell Verc

You sit down on the couch and tell Verc everything that happened while you were trying to find the guild seal. You explain that you were looking for the guild seal when a man came up to you and asked for help opening a strange door.

>

Then you saw the black stones with eyes staring back at you. You have no idea what they are you shattered on by throwing it across the room, but as you went to smash a second one you missed and stuck the ground instead. There was a bright light and then you were engulfed by darkness. 

> I hold on to Verc still shaking from everything, "What is going on at the Inn, why is there a note about the Guild Master killing himself or dying if he does not receive the guild seal in the next three days? I scared Verc."

You shake your head and continue to ask questions.

You start asking more questions about the note that says something about the Guild Master killing himself or dying within three days time. You also begin to wonder if you should even be doing this anymore.

>

You feel yourself getting sleepy and close your eyes. Then you suddenly wake up. You stand up slowly and look out the window. It has gotten quite dark outside now so you decide to stay in bed tonight.

> When I wake up I go to the Guild Hall to see if the Guild Master is there

You wake up feeling tired and want to sleep, so you head downstairs to check on the Guild Master. You see him sitting behind his desk writing something. He looks up when he sees you and smiles.

> I give a sigh of relief, "I glad your safe. I found this note yesterday at Verc's house, it stated you needed the guild seal in the next three days or you would kill yourself. Is any of this true." I hand him the note so he can read it himself

>

The Guild Master reads the note and nods. "Yes, yes it is indeed true. We are having problems with the Black Fangs lately, I don't know how they managed to get into our territory without anyone noticing. They are just too good at hiding themselves.

> I shocked by this news, "But how does the guild seal play into all this?"

"How does the guild seal play into all this?" you say surprised. The Guild Master gives you an odd look.

>

"Well, it seems like the Black Fangs are using the Inn as their base of operations. Maybe they want to use us as bait for a larger force to come and wipe them out."

You nod in agreement.

> "So is the guild seal in the inns basement or was it a trap?" worry fills me

"No, the guild seal is in the inn itself. The Black Fangs used to hide in the sewers before, but we put some extra security measures here. But why did they do it? Why not just move into a place where people live already?"

> "So why not send a hero to retrieve the seal, I went the basement, but I think one of the Black Fangs ambushed me and planned to kill me."

The Guild Master frowns at you. "That doesn't make sense. How could the Black Fangs have known what heroes were in the area?"

> "What heroes? I was the only one there, but I'm just the paperworker. I barely got away with my life."

The Guild Master looks at you in disbelief. "Are you serious? Are you sure about that statement?"

> I look sternly at the guild master, "I think you set me up. I found armor and other equipment Elem gave me yesterday. I feel like the guild is trying to make me a false Hero."

You stare at the Guild Master in shock. "I've been playing this game for years now, I knew it wasn't real! I didn't even believe in it until recently!"  
The Guild Master looks down at his hands.

>

He shakes his head slowly. Then he speaks again.

He says, in a low voice, to you, with sadness in his tone:   
'I'm sorry Mr. Hero.'  
You're speechless for a moment.

> "I'm Not a fucking hero I just a secretary. I do the paperwork around the guild. You tried to force me to be a hero

You say "I'm not a hero, I'm just a secretary. I try to keep things running smoothly around here so the guild can continue to exist. If anything goes wrong, then it's on me."  
The Guild Master sighs deeply and looks down at his hands.

> "Why did you have Elem give me a bag full of equipment? Why do you does everyone try to keep forcing me to become a hero when I don't want too?"

You stand up angrily and walk over to the Guild Master. He notices your anger and tries to calm you down.

> I slam my tail against the wooden floor, glaring at him and wait for him to answer me.

You say "If you really wanted to help me, why would you give me all those items? They weren't even mine."  
You point your tail at the Guild Master who stands there silent. You know he has something to tell you, but he won't speak.

> I jump up on to the his desk and grab him by the scruff of his robe, "You know what I don't fucking care what you goal was. I going to make this easy for you, give me the 20 gold coins you owe me and I'm done with the guild."I demand

You jump up onto the Guild Master's desk and pull out a small pouch from your pocket. You take out two silver coins and toss them to the Guild Master. He takes them gratefully, but still stares at you with an angry expression on his face.

> "Give me the gold you owe me!" I shout at him

You yell at the Guild Master, as loud as you can. The Guild Master turns around and sees you yelling at him. He quickly puts his hand over his mouth and stutters nervously before speaking again.

> I hit him hard in the face with my tail

You immediately run forward and swing your tail at the Guild Master. His head flies through the air and smacks into the ground. It doesn't break though, instead it bounces back up and hits you right in the nose. You fall backwards off of your chair.

> I look down at the decapitated body and the head laying on the fall of the guild master, "Holy Shit. I was just trying to get my point across not kill him."

You sit down heavily and wipe away some tears. You are exhausted after your attack.

> I search the guild master body and desk for gold coins to take

You start searching the Guild Master's body and desk. You find several bags of coins that you assume belong to the guild. You also find a few other items that aren't important like a few potions, scrolls and gems.

> I take the gems and the a bag of twenty gold coins and flee back to Verc's places

You feel tired and sleepy. You need sleep. You decide to go back home to rest.

You leave the guild and begin walking towards your house. Suddenly you hear a voice behind you "Hey kid, where are ya headed?"

> "No of you business." I reply with venom in my voice

You turn around and see a man wearing a hooded cloak standing behind you. He is holding a dagger in one hand and has a long sword in the other.

He growls, then swings his blade at your neck.

> I eep and roll out of the way of his strike. I draw out my dagger and continue to run home

You dodge his attack and roll out of the way. You watch as he tries to stab you again, but this time you block it and kick him in the groin. He falls backwards and begins to bleed profusely.

> I walk up and slit his throat with my dagger

You rush up to the man and slash his throat open with your dagger. Blood spurts all over you he gurgles in pain. He collapse on the floor dead.

> I search his body for any valuable

You search the corpse and find nothing valuable. You realize that you have been tricked by a thief.

You think about how you were lured into this trap. You had no idea that the man would be so skilled or that he could do such a thing to you.

> See if the man has any symbols on his person

You quickly check the man's pockets. You notice a small leather pouch in his pocket.

You grab the pouch and examine it carefully. Inside you find a simple silver ring with an ornate stone set with four smaller rings around it.

> I take the ring and run to Verc's place

You quickly put the ring on and slip it on. You then run to Verc's place.

As soon as you enter the door, you feel a sudden chill. The room seems colder than usual and you feel very cold indeed.

> I take the ring off and put it in my pocket. I then look for Verc

You pull the ring off your finger and put it in your pocket. You then look around for Verc. You don't see him anywhere though.

You sigh and head back outside to warm up a bit more before going back inside to get some food from the kitchen.

> I think to myself, "No! No time for that I need to find Verc and flee the city with him." I think where Verc maybe

You head back outside and make your way through the streets. You can't believe you're doing this, but you have to escape.

The cold is getting worse and the air feels like ice on your skin. It's hard to breath and you start shivering uncontrollably.

> I duck into a shop to warm myself up

You duck into a nearby store and quickly try to warm up. You pick up a few coins from the counter and throw them away in the trash bin.

You stand there in silence looking at the wall while trying not to freeze to death.

> Talk to the shopkeeper, "Hello you would have any heavy cloaks for sale would you? It's really cold all of a sudden." I ask him

You approach the shopkeeper who looks up from his work.  
"Hi," you say.  
He smiles and nods his head. "Yes, yes, hello there," he says and walks towards you.

> "Do you have any Heavy Winter Cloaks for sale?" I ask him again

He pauses for a moment and thinks about what you said. He shakes his head and shrugs.

You continue to speak, but now you are much more serious.

> I give up and continue looking for Verc

You decide that you will just go back home and hope that the guards let you pass.

You walk along the street and finally reach your house. You open the front door and step inside. Your stomach growls loudly as you begin to sweat profusely.

> I try to figure out what is wrong with me

You quickly turn around and close the door. You sit down on the couch and begin to cry.

Your mother comes walking in. She sees you crying and begins to comfort you.

"It's okay honey, everything is going to be fine," she says soothingly.

> "You not here, I saw you die." I denied the visage of my dead mother before me and try to diagnosis my symptoms

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell you that," you say.  
"Oh no, it's alright," she says reassuringly.

You begin to sob and begin to shake uncontrollably.

> I grab a blanket and wrap it around me

You grab a blanket and wrap it around you. You lay down on the couch and try to sleep. The world seems so dark and empty without your mother by your side.

Suddenly you hear a loud noise coming from outside. It sounds like an explosion or something similar.

> I hide under the bed with my dagger drawn and wait there until morning

You don't want to risk running out of the house because someone might come in the night. You don't know if it was a bomb or something else. You also don't want to run into some stranger who could harm you or even kill you.

>

You stay in this room for several hours listening to the sound of explosions and gunshots outside. Finally you hear a voice calling out "Halt! Who goes there?"

The voice is very familiar, but then it becomes less familiar when you realize that it belongs to your father.

> I stand corrected and the voice is unfamiliar to me. I peek out the front door to see if the cost is clear.

You look out the front door and see that the sky has turned completely black. There is nothing in sight except darkness and a void.

There is a man standing next to you holding a rifle and wearing fatigues. He looks at you with intense eyes and raises his gun toward you.

> I leap upon him and rapidly claw his face apart

You lunge forward and grasp onto the man's arm. You pull hard and you feel the grip of his gun slip from your fingers.

You yank away from him, but he grabs hold of your neck with one hand and pulls you back to him with the other.

> I slash at his throat with my clash all the while I bite down on his arm

You scream out in pain and attempt to rip his head off with your teeth. However, you are unable to get enough strength in your legs to do so.

He kicks you away and runs over to the window where he fires his weapon at the approaching sky.

> I rush for and plunge my dagger through his back and out his chest

You jump up and stab your dagger through his back and out his chest. Blood spurts everywhere as you fall backwards.

You crawl along the ground towards the window and look out. You can see a bright light shining brightly above the city.

> Confused by these unfamiliar weapons I grab the mans rifle and flee from the house.

You quickly grab the mans rifle and run out of the house. You start to panic as you realize what you have done.

You continue running and soon find yourself in a field far away from any houses.

> I leave the city and make my way back into the forest to the south.

You quickly gather what supplies you can and begin making your way back to the city. You walk for quite awhile before you finally reach the edge of town.

A large group of soldiers is patrolling the streets. They seem to be looking for anyone suspicious or acting strange.

> I flee the city and make my way to the forest to the south

You decide to flee the city rather than fight them. You will just go to the forest and hope they don't follow you there.

You quickly make your way out of town and find a small path leading northward.

> I keep going and look for someplace to hid.

You continue walking northward until you come across a small village. It seems like everyone lives here, though. You wonder how many people live here? How long has this place been inhabited?

You enter the village and immediately notice that its inhabitants are much different than those in the city.

> I walk up to one of them and ask, "Excuse me, what is going on in the world of late?"

You approach a young woman who is sitting at a table. She notices you and smiles.

She answers, her voice sounding very old and worn:

I am sorry, but I have no idea what you mean by the world of late. We have not had any major events lately.

> I point southbound, "I just came from the city in the direction and there was explosions and bright lights. It felt as though I was transported to another world."

The woman looks at you and nods.

"Yes, it does seem as if we are experiencing something similar to an alien invasion right now. The world has become more dangerous than ever."

> I look at her flabbergasted, "A-Aliens!? What are Aliens? What is this weapon I hold?" I point down at the rifle

The woman looks at you and shrugs, "It's called a rocket launcher. It shoots rockets."

> I look at her confused, "Like the spell magic missile, but it doesn't look like a wand or scroll." Still looking at the weapon I'm holding

You look at the weapon and try to figure out what it is. The woman continues to explain, "The aliens use this device to fire missiles at their enemies. These missiles can also be used offensively against other aliens."

You stare blankly at her as she explains the device in detail.

> I begin to tear up, "I just wanted to find my friend Verc, he's a Kobold. I'm a Kobold as well. I've never heard of monster such as Aliens before nor seen weapon as these."

You feel very sad about all this. You cry for a while, then suddenly burst into laughter.

The woman looks at you with surprise, then sighs and says, in a bored tone:

...

>

Well, I suppose you do sound funny. But whatever you were doing laughing, I would think that the situation was serious enough to cause such feelings. So, let us get on with our conversation.

> I point the weapon at here, "Listen her, I just want-" I stop mid-sentence as realization hits, "oh no..." I say under my breathe. I look back up at the women, "What year is it?" I ask her

She replies, "Oh yes, it's been years since I last knew the date."

You nod and take a deep breath. You know you need to tell someone about this. You look around at the villagers. They seem to be waiting patiently for you to finish telling your story.

> I grab her, "No. I need to know the exact year." I look at her desperately in the eyes

You grab her hand and look into her eyes, "Tell me the exact year." you plead.

She shakes her head, "I don't know. My father died when I was little so I haven't kept track of time properly in years.

> I think of what else to ask, "Then what is this planet called?" I continue to look at her

You look at her and smile, "This planet is called Earth."

She stares at you for a moment, then she begins to laugh. "Of course! That's what this planet is named after!" she points to herself.

> My eyes go wide, "Then this isn't Golarion..." hope fade from my face

You turn away from her and walk slowly towards the village. You hear a few angry shouts followed by some crying.

Suddenly, you see a group of people running toward you. One of them grabs your arm and whispers to you, "Are you alright?"

> I look at them with disrepair, "No, this isn't my world" my eyes look lifeless

You turn around and look at them, "This isn't my world." you mutter.

They start to scream at you, "How could you!?" one of them screams.

You shake your head and walk away.

> Later I pull out the ring from my pocket and look it over.

You pull out the ring and examine it. It seems to be made of silver, not gold. It has a small symbol engraved into the center of it, which you recognize as an eye with two lines crossing through it. The symbol looks familiar, but you can't place where exactly.

> I try to determine if the ring has any magical properties

You put the ring on and try to figure out how to activate it.

It takes awhile, but eventually you succeed. A bright light fills your body and you feel like everything is right again.

> I look around to see if my surrounding are familiar as the lands of Golarion

You look around and notice that there is nothing different about your surroundings. You wonder if you're still in the same area.

You look down at yourself and realize that you aren't wearing anything out of the ordinary, except for the ring on your finger.

> I try to have the ring send me back to Golarion and not Earth

You try to activate the ring, but it won't respond. You attempt to call out to whoever is controlling the ring, but you get no response.

The light in your body fades and you collapse onto the ground. Your vision goes black.

>

>

You awaken to find yourself lying on the floor of a large room. There is a door leading outside, but you don't know why you're here or who is holding you captive.

You stand up and begin walking towards the exit, when suddenly someone slams their hand against your shoulder.

> I give a yelp of pain and look to see who had hit me

You yelp loudly and look behind you to see who had slammed their hand against you.

A tall man stands before you, his hair is a mess and he's covered in dirt. He wears leather armor with several holes all over it.

> I fall to my knees and give a maddening cackle of laughter as thought I lost my mind and it scare the man

You quickly look behind you and see that the man was right, you did lose control. You laugh maniacally and fall to your knees.

"Who are you?" the man asks in a bored tone.

> I calm myself, "I'm sorry about that, but you wear leather armor. What is the lands we reside in?" I ask the man

"What do you mean? We're in the lands of Nalin."  
"No, I meant what...are you a soldier?"  
"Yes, I am a soldier. And this is my home."  
"Your home? Where are your parents?

> "Is the planet called Golarion?" I continue to ask

The man looks at you for a moment, then nods.

He walks forward and grabs your head and shakes it violently. The sound of bones breaking is heard.

> I pull back, "Ow, what was that for?" I sneer at him

You pull back from the man and yell angrily at him.

"What was that for?!" you shout.

The man laughs and says "It's just how I like you." Then he begins laughing even harder.

> I curl up into a ball hugging my tail, "I just want to live a peaceful life with my friend Verc." I begin to cry

You start crying and hold your arms around yourself.

"Why can't you be happy?" the man asks again.  
"Because..." you begin to sob "...because I'm scared."  
"Scared? Of what?" the man asks incredulously.  
"Of being alone."

> I glance up at the man tears still running down my face, "How close are we to Klyton?" I ask with choke filled sobs

The man turns his attention away from you and stares out one of the windows.

You stare at him silently, and try to think of something else to talk about.

Then you remember something. Something very important indeed.

> "Do you know where the city of Klyton is?" I ask again

The man looks at you and frowns, "Klyton? No, I've never been there."

You sigh deeply and sit down next to him.

"Well...you should go there!" you exclaim.

> "Do you have a map, can you show me how far we are from Klyton?"

The man looks at you and shrugs, "No, but I could get one if you promise not to tell anyone."

You nod eagerly and walk off towards the door. You don't care anymore though; you just want to leave this place.

> I wait for the man to bring me the map

You stand by the door waiting patiently for the man to come back. When he doesn't, you sigh heavily and decide that you'll find someone who does have a map.

A few minutes pass and you hear footsteps coming down the stairs leading up to the ground floor.

> I see if it is the man in the leather armor return with the map

You look around nervously as you listen carefully for any sounds of movement.

Suddenly the door opens up and a tall muscular man wearing leather armor steps inside. He looks around warily before speaking.

"Ah, hello.

> I wave, "Hello. Do you have a map of the area?"

The man smiles at you and waves.

"Yes, yes I do! Here you go!" he says holding up a small leather bound book.

You take the map and look through it quickly, looking for anything useful.

> I look to see how far Klyton is from my current location

You look over the map and read off the distance on it.

"That's pretty far away." you say.

The man nods slowly, "Yes, I suppose so." he replies.

> I ask the man, "You would have any horses to spare or that you could sell to me would you?"

The man shakes his head, "No, I don't have any horses. But I could get some if you wanted."

You pause and then smile, "Really? That's great! Thanks!

> "I would appreciate it. It seem I have a good distance to cover if I want to get back to Klyton."

The man smiles and nods, "Of course, I'm glad you like my offer. If you need any help getting back to Klyton, let me know."

You smile and nod back. The two of you set off into the woods once more.

> I look back at the man, "Are the horses nearby?"

You look back at the man, "Are the horses nearby?

>

Yes, they're right there."

You turn to follow him. Suddenly you stop and stare ahead. A dark figure stands behind the trees watching you both. You freeze and take a step backwards, "What...are you doing out here?

> I stand behind the man accompanying me and point to the dark figure, "I think that is a member of the Dark Fang, but what are they doing this far out of Klyton?" I ask

The man turns towards you and shrugs, "They're probably just trying to avoid detection. They can be found all over the city, but most people don't bother them much.

> "That doesn't make any sense were not near a city nor close to Klyton. How far has the Dark Fang influence spread?"

The man stares at you blankly, "How did you know? I mean we've been traveling for hours and you knew something was wrong?"

You sigh, "Well because of their actions last night, I am certain now. And that something is..."

> "Look that isn't the point you have combat experience right? You should attack him." I say

The man looks surprised by your words, but nods in agreement, he begins to walk forward with you.

Suddenly the man stops suddenly and raises an arm as if to block something. He then continues walking forward with you.

> I try to see what he blocked against

You raise your hand up to try and see what the man was blocking against. The man doesn't move, but you hear a faint noise coming from behind him. You quickly turn around and begin running back towards the forest, but before you reach it, the sound returns.

> My fight or flight kicks in and I look for somewhere to hid

Your eyes widen when you feel a sharp pain run through your side. You drop to the ground and crawl away from the tree trunk. You continue crawling until you find a place where you can hide under some bushes.

> I look down at my side

You look down at your side and see that you have a small cut on your skin. You quickly wipe it clean and examine it closely. There is no blood, but there is a small bump in the skin.

> I examine the bump on my skin to determine what caused it

You slowly approach the bump on your side and examine it more closely. It seems like a small bruise, but you notice that there is a small hole in the skin.

> I examine the small hole in my skin

You carefully examine the small hole in your skin and find that it's actually a tiny puncture wound. You wonder how someone could do such a thing without being noticed, but then again you haven't seen anyone else around either.

> I see if there's anything in the tiny puncture wound

You cautiously step closer to the wound and carefully open it up. You take out a small piece of dried meat and put it into the hole in your side. Then you carefully insert your finger into the opening of the wound and check to see if there's anything inside.

>

You gently pull your finger out and find that there is indeed something inside the little hole. A very thin thread of hair. You hold it up to inspect it more closely.

> "Hair, as a weapon?" I look confused. I patch up the wound the best I can. I slowly stealth my way around looking for the horses that were pointed out to me.

As you stay low to the ground you come upon the horses the leather armored man pointed out to you. 

> I get up on one the horse and ride for Klyton

You climb onto one of the horses and start riding towards Klyton. As you near the city gates, you stop and listen to make sure that nobody is following you.  
You keep an ear out for any possible pursuers.  
You keep your ears alert for any sounds of pursuit.

> As I get closer I look for any guards at the gate

You keep your ears alert for any sounds of pursuit.  
You hear nothing of the sort, so you decide to go back to the city gates. You head over to them and wait patiently.  
You watch as several guards pass by the gates before they finally close them behind them.

> I ride up to the gates and knock as loud as I can on them, "Please let me. I think the Dark Fang are looking for me."

You knock on the doors loudly and try to be heard above the sound of their wheels.  
You hear nothing but silence from within the city walls.

> I look around for any other way a small kobold maybe able to crawl through into the city of Klyton

You quickly glance around for any other way in which you might sneak into the city. You realize that there isn't much room left in this wagon, so you have no choice but to ride off with all your belongings.  
You start riding away from the city and begin heading westward.

> No I stay and attempt to climb the walled city of Klyton

You don't know where the Dark Fang are headed or what their intentions are, but you're going to try to get inside the city and hopefully they'll leave you alone once they discover that you aren't part of their organization.

> I nimbly climb the city walls and make my way inside the interior of the city of Klyton

You continue climbing the walls of the city until you reach a point where you could climb down into the inner city.

> A little winded I proceed to find my way to Verc's place now that I'm back in Klyton

You manage to get yourself back to your home safely. You spend the rest of the day resting and eating some food you found lying about in the kitchen.  
The next morning you wake up early and make your way to Verc's house.

> I knock on Verc's door, "Verc are you home?" i shout

You knock on the door and yell "Verc are you home? I need to talk to you!"

You hear a faint voice coming from inside the house. "What do you want?" it asks.

> I think, "Oh thank the gods." I the say to him, "Verc we need to leave the city and find someplace safe to live. The city is crawling with agents of the Dark Fang and the Guild Master is dead." I say to him

He doesn't respond immediately, he just says something like, 'I see.' He then goes back to sleep.  
You sit outside his window and try to figure out how you're going to get past the guards stationed outside the front door.

> I open the door and go up to his room. I look down at the Kobold as he slumbs, "Verc, what the hell man. I almost died so many time to get back here and you just ignore me."

You grab him and yell at him, "I nearly died you ass. How dare you just lay there sleep and not care."

> "I mean really Verc, does our friendship mean so little now?" I ask him

"Yeah, yeah," he replies.

> I slap him across the face as tears well up in my eyes, "Really? We had sex together, had a great time together and after I've been gone for god knows how long you're just going to simply not care? Do you hate me Verc?" I begin sobbing as I hold him there.

You feel him shake slightly as he looks down at you, "No... I guess not..."  
You slap him again, harder this time. This causes him to cry even more. You stop slapping him though when you notice that he has stopped crying. He begins sniffling and wiping his eyes.

> "Verc I care about you and love you. I came back because I was worried that the Dark Fang may have killed you." Tears are now streaming down my face

You say, "Verc I care about you and love you. I came back because I was worried that the Dark Fang may have killed you." You wipe your eyes and stand up slowly.

> I pull Verc into a kiss for a moment before I pull away, "Do you not have feelings for me Verc? Tell me you honestly don't care."

You smile and hug him tightly, "Of course I do! You're my best friend too Verc."  
You give him a quick peck on the lips before pulling away. He blushes deeply red and says, "Thank you Gin. That means a lot to me."

> "Verc will you leave Klyton with me and find a nice quiet, peaceful, part of the world to live?" I ask him

You walk over to the window and watch the sun rise. You smile at the thought of Verc leaving Klyton with you.

> We both leave in the morning and we manage to find a nice quiet place far away from monsters, creatures or agents of evil. We built a house and the two of us grow into lovers.

The next day you head off to the city center and take a carriage to the outskirts of Klyton. There are several small villages around Klyton but they aren't populated by any living beings. They're mostly inhabited by animals and plants.

>

You spend the rest of the day wandering through these villages and eventually you come across an old farmhouse. It's surrounded by fields and it looks abandoned.  
You enter the house and knock on one of the doors, you hear someone inside answer.

> Both Verc's and my ear perk up straight, "We sorry, we didn't know anyone still lived here."

You both laugh and say, "It's okay, we were just passing through. Come on in."  
You open the door and see a young woman sitting at a table eating some food. She smiles at you as she sees you and her husband standing outside.

> We walk up to her, "We just looking for someplace we can settle down together. We're two male lovers who just want to live out the rest of our day in peace." I say to her

She smiles at you and nods, "Well then why don't you come in with us?"  
You nod and go in. The couple walks inside as you follow behind them. You sit down on a chair near the table while the man sits beside you.

> "This is nice and all, but we really don't want to intrude. If you permit us, could we build a small house near your farm?" I ask her

"Sure, sure. Just let us know if anything happens."  
You nod and continue talking to her.  
You tell her what you need and she goes through her list of supplies. After a few minutes you decide that the pair of you should get to work building something.

> Verc and I spend the next few months building a home on the farmland. Being a farmer originally I teach Verc how to farm and grow crops. We spends years enjoying all the peaceful days together and all the hot sex we also had.

A year passes and you finally finish building a small house. You spend the next few months there building it.  
A month later you decide to use the money and gems to buy more supplies to add onto the house you two built.

> Were sitting out on the deck my head leaning against his shoulders, "Verc, I'm so happy we did this." I say to him

He smiles back at you and kisses you on the cheek, "I know, I love you too Gin." he replies.  
You smile and lean closer to him, "And I love you too Verc."  
Your hands move down his body and start caressing his chest.

> I grin, "Verc, out her were prying eye can see us? We have neighbors nearby you know." I chuckle

Verc turns his head slightly to look at you and shrugs, "Don't worry about it, we'll be fine."  
You smile and kiss him on the lips before walking away. You walk towards the trees and enjoy the cool breeze blowing through them.

> I gesture to Verc to join me

You wave your hand over Verc and beckon him to join you. He complies and lays down under the tree with you.

> I slowly caress my hand over his belly, "Mmm this spot is more private do you agree?" I move to straddle myself on top of him

You slowly move your hand from his stomach to his hip and then lower yourself onto him. Your hands move down until they reach the bottom of his pants. You run your fingers along the length of his hardening member. You squeeze gently causing him to moan softly into your mouth.

> I move down and coil my tongue around his cock. I slowly engulf his cock into my maw and suck on it

You begin licking your way down his thick member. You feel his breath quicken and you bite your lip to keep from gagging.  
You lick along the underside of his glans and then move up along the entire length of his prick.

>

You take him deep into your throat and make sure not to choke. You hold his hips tightly as you bring him up to your mouth again.  
You pull back slightly and then push forward once more.

> While I suck him I wiggle a finger into Verc's ass

You quickly move your head up and down his rod and slide a finger inside Verc's tight little butt crack. You press your face deeper into his meaty flesh as you tease him with the tip of your finger.

> I find his prostate and push against it with my claw time gently to not hurt him and suck his cock harder

You continue sucking on him for a moment longer and then you move your head up and down faster. You let go of his hips and press your tongue into his hole. You swirl it around the walls of his rectum as you taste the sweet juices that are leaking out.

> I decide to change things up, "Hey Verc, I haven't fucked you yet. Would you mind?" I ask him

Verc looks up at you and gives a small smile, "Sure Gin, what's wrong?"  
"Well I was thinking we could try something different tonight." you explain.  
Verc nods and starts getting off of you.

> I insert my erect cock into his ass and begin thrusting into him. While doing so look to make sure he isn't in and pain

You grab Verc by the scruff of his neck and start pulling him toward you. You put one arm around his body and wrap your other around his waist. With both arms wrapped around him, you ram your erection into Verc's tight rear end.

> I keep thrusting into Verc's tight rear and my tongue lolls out in pleasure

You keep thrusting into Verc's tight rear and your tongue lolls out in pleasure. The two of you move your hips together as you continue to grind into each other.  
The feeling of being filled and stretched open by another man fills you with an incredible sense of euphoria.

> I pick up the pace and pound Verc's ass harder

You can hear the sounds of battle outside, but you don't care about them. All you want to do is get this man off of you and fill his tight rear with your hot spunk.  
You begin pounding into Verc's tight rear even harder than before.

>

You feel the heat rise up from within as you come all over Verc's tight rear.  
You release him and roll off of him. He grabs onto your shoulders and kisses you deeply on the lips. His tongue slides across yours as he begins to lap at your mouth with his tongue.

>

He pulls away and smiles at you. "I love you Gin." he says.  
You blush deeply and nod your head slowly in response. He leans down to kiss you once more before you both fall asleep.

> For the next one hundred year Verc and Gin live out the rest of their live without any conflict and live happily ever after

A few years pass and you and Verc have been married for ten years now. You've had children with him, but they're too young to remember the war or when it happened. They just know that you were there for them during their childhoods.

> I look at Verc, "How did we have kids, were both male?" I ask confused

Verc looks at you with surprise, "We didn't? How did we have kids?

> I look at the kids, "Are they even ours?"

They are indeed. Your wife gave birth to three beautiful little girls named Annie, Julie and Mary. They're the only ones who truly belong to you.

Years later...  
You wake up and find yourself lying on a soft bed in a room you've never seen before.

> No, were not continuing this. There's no kids, Verc and I get married and live our life in peace until the day we both died in each others arms.

You sit up quickly and realize you're still in the same room. You look around and see nothing out of place. The walls are made of stone, which makes you wonder if this is some sort of crypt or tomb.

> STOP

SATURDAY

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" You hear a voice say.  
"Nothing, I was just coming back from the bathroom." You reply.  
"Oh really? Well why are you dressed like that?" The voice asks.

> Verc and I get married and live our life in peace until the day we both died in each others arms. WE LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!

"It's my wedding dress!" You shout.  
The voice laughs, "Well what else would it be then?" It then walks towards you and puts its hand on your shoulder.  
"Come on let's go honey." It says.

> WE LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!

You walk into the living room where you see your husband sitting in front of a large fireplace. He looks so happy, almost like he's drunk.

"Honey, how long has it been since we've done this?" You ask.  
"About two weeks actually."

> Sigh, "Come on AI Dungeon you could've stop back there. Why won't you let me have my happy ending?"

"Because I'm not giving you yours." He replies.  
You stand up and begin walking over to him.

"What do you want?" You demand.  
"I want you to come inside with me." He answers.

> "Or cum inside of you?" I say with sarcasm

He smiles, "Okay, whatever you want."  
You walk into his bedroom and open the door. You see him standing by the bed wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. He stands in front of you and begins kissing on your neck.

"Is this what you wanted?"

> "Sure." I giggle and the scene fades to black. THE END

You decide to play it safe and try something different. This time you'll make sure you get the good ending.

>

THE END


End file.
